


Post 24 Hour Stream Snooze

by TikTokSuckMyKnob23



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mild Blood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikTokSuckMyKnob23/pseuds/TikTokSuckMyKnob23
Summary: As much as they tried to stay awake and active during the 24 hour livestream, both Ryanand Gavin had to tap out for the night and both were too exhausted to even drive home or Lyft home in Gavin's case. So, they both decided they were just going to camp out in the big streaming room for the night.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood
Kudos: 6





	Post 24 Hour Stream Snooze

Ryan let the young British lad half carry (well, not carry for Ryan was too heavy for Gavin to attempt that feat) him out of the stage 5 building as they were making their way to the big streaming room where the large beanbag and black couch was calling both of their names. As much as they tried to stay awake and active during the 24 hour livestream, both Ryan and Gavin had to tap out for the night and both were too exhausted to even drive home or Lyft home in Gavin's case. So, they both decided they were just going to camp out in the big streaming room for the night, but it seemed that Ryan was already ready to sleep with how much he was dragging his feet and how heavy his eyelids were with exhaustion. 

Ryan could barely keep his eyes open with how much exhaustion weighed down on him, almost as if he were about to pass out right on the floor if he didn't sleep soon. Once his eyes were graced with that wonderful sight of the two large bean bags sitting on the floor, he could almost hear the angels singing above. "Thank fuck..." He loved his streams, but god damn he was always so tired at the end of them. Flopping down onto the plush surface, he let out a huffy breath of relief as he lazily kicked his shoes off. "Gav.. give me a back rub.." The man murmured out, stretching his legs and arms out like a cat. 

Gavin's eyes shifted over to Ryan's sleepy and stretching form, scoffing out at the request. "I'm tired too! You blokes deserve to give me a back rub, if anything. That's the last time I trust you guys with bread and water in the same vicinity.." The poor lad shuddered at the memories, settling down onto the cushiony surface with a big yawn leaving him. 

Ryan moved over a bit to let Gavin have more room and took his hat off and placed it on the floor next to him before he then let out a big sigh as he felt sleep beginning to take him to the wonderful world of dream land. "Night night..." he mumbled as he was turned over onto his stomach and sighed as he was now in a more comfortable position. Though the beanbag wasn't the softest thing to sleep on, it was sure as hell comfy and Ryan could already feel his subconscious pulling him deeper and deeper until he was fully knocked out sleep. 

Gavin let out a huff of air through his nose once Ryan was finally out, nestling up on the cushiony surface of the bag. Damn, he might just take a quick nap here as well... Even Ryan's snoring didn't seem as loud when his exhaustion threatened to quickly take out. He noticed just how much his jeans would press up against his skin in an uncomfortable manner, marks forming on his skin where the buttons were. With a heavy sigh, he quickly scooted himself out of the jeans and kicked them off to the side along with his shoes, letting his head flop back once he was finally comfortable. 

Already, Ryan's dream of flying with large eagles seemed to take a weird and sexual turn. Cause in one second he was dreaming about being on an island housing large animals that he could mount on and ride to his heart's delight and then the next, he was dreaming about some random woman with a familiar face and dressed in a scantily clad top that showed off her tits and wearing a skirt that was just way too short. He sorta recognized her as being the woman whom he met briefly in the grocery store earlier. The woman in his dream then gave him a flirty smile and lied down on her back on the bed that he recognized as the one he had at home and watched as she winked and then hiked up her skirt and then spread her legs wide and Ryan swallowed thickly as he could see that she was wearing nothing underneath and was completely bare and alluringly wet. 

But, Ryan was a gentleman and wasn't gonna take her just like this. Slowly, he walked towards the bed and lied down next to her, his big blue eyes glancing over every trace of her beautiful body while at the same time trying not to seem like a pervert for staring at her like this. "Don't worry. Come lay on me, big guy. Want you" she reassured with a flirty smile and crooked her finger and who was Ryan to refuse such a tempting offer and followed her orders and pulled her close and laid his larger body over his. While dream Ryan was indeed doing this, real life Ryan wanted to get in on the action too and with slow moving movements, he subconsciously rolled on top of Gavin and dropped his full body weight on top of the British man. 

Poor Gavin was just on the verge of falling asleep as well, until he was unpleasantly surprised by Ryan flopping onto him and forcing out all the air in his body. This dude weighed a ton! "R-Ryan, what the--" He didn't even finish before another loud snore ripped out of Ryan's throat, evidence enough that the man was still sleeping. So, he moved in his sleep it seemed. How wonderful. Gavin let out a soft groan and tried to wriggle against the other, his knee hiking up against the man's crotch in his struggle. 

Ryan breathed out a sleepy moan at the contact and his hips humped against the knee, feeling excitement and friskiness beginning to stir in him. "Oooh, you're a big boy aren't you?" the woman teased as she rubbed her foot against the rather large package she could feel contained in those blue jeans he always wore, Ryan groaning again at the feeling of the constant rubbing. "Come on, doll. Touch me. I'm yours for tonight" she reassured again and grabbed his large hand and pressed it against her side, "touch me." Ryan swallowed and nodded as he let his hands touch her body, running his hands up and down the sides of her body, real life Ryan doing the same to Gavin unfortunately. 

Gavin squeaked out at the contact to his side, glancing at his hand more so than the grinding to his knee. He wasn't even able to pick up on the reality of the situation yet. It seemed relatively harmless at first, so he let his head flop back onto the pillow and let Ryan... rub his side. 

Ryan's hands were unstoppable as they touched all over Gavin's body, not seeming to click that this wasn't the woman in his dream's body. Yet, that didn't seem to stop him and indeed that fact wasn't stopping him cause as soon as the woman winked up at him and told him to touch her more, those hands were suddenly going down further and further until both the woman and subsequently Gavin gasped as his hand was now cupping their genitals, Ryan's real life fingers dancing around the sizable rip in Gavin's boxers. 

Ok, now things were starting to go more south. His body twitched up in shock as Ryan's fingers started to touch around the tear in Gavin's undergarments, placed so conveniently that it almost seemed intentional. He wholeheartedly forgot that that tear was there when he put them on this morning in a hurry. It was no wonder he felt a bit breezy down there and he kinda felt foolish at this moment for not tossing them in the garbage in the first place. He could feel his face burn in embarrassment as he coworker's fingers started to slip inside of the fabric, looking up at his sleeping face with wide eyes. What the hell was he dreaming about? 

"Gettin a little adventurous huh?" the woman giggled and moaned as she felt those fingers ghost over her already swollen and puffy lips, her voice hitching as Ryan's fingers circled her dripping opening and Ryan moaned and though the temptation to have his way with the glorious looking cunt of hers, he wanted to be a little more adventurous and trailed his fingers down a bit further until his fingertips met her rear's entrance, smirking as he heard her gasp as the older man swirled his middle finger around the twitching ring of muscle. 

Christ, whatever dream Ryan must be having, he sure as hell was getting adventurous. Gavin squirmed and tensed up just a bit as he felt the finger slide over his tight hole, his body quivering beneath the sleeping man. "R-Ryan.." He huffed out in a breathy tone, even if he knew the other couldn't hear him. 

Ryan groaned at the call of his name thinking it was the woman in his wonderful dream, who was gazing up at him with wide lustful eyes. Bringing his hand up to suck and lick at them to get enough lubrication, Ryan smirked and winked at her and brought his fingers down to her hole. knowing that she was possibly in expert in anal play and probably didn't need that much stretching, Ryan immediately shoved two of his saliva coated fingers deep inside her rear, smirking at the cry both her and Gavin let out at the intrusion and leaned over to bite into the side of her neck and loved the cry he emitted from her. 

Gavin, however, was nowhere near experienced when it came to anal. Having two shoved up inside of him at once had the poor man gritting his teeth at the stretch it caused, squirming around his fingers. "T-Too much..!" He hissed out, throwing his head back as he forced his walls to relax. Maybe he could communicate with Ryan through his dream state? 

But, Ryan was way too deep in his subconscious to listen to anything and was way more focused on his dream girl and in an instant he was already pumping his middle ring finger in and out of the tight warmth that was wrapped around just his fingers. "You're, ah sss, an anal boy huh? So dirty, baby. You're really, fuck, lucky I love having something up there" she breathed out and let out delicious moans as he thrust his fingers in and out of her tight hole. Ryan let her adjust to just those two before he let out a rough growl and sharply bit into her skin as he suddenly then started slamming those digits into her ass, loving the blissful cry she let out that was so loud he thought it could be heard outside of his dreams. 

Gavin was only just getting adjusted to those delicious fingers before he had to deal with the rough thrusting into his unused prostate, letting out a choked cry as he grabbed onto the beanbag beneath him for dear life. His half-hard cock was pressing up against the fabric of his underwear and god damn, how was Ryan able to finger so fast in his sleep? Who was he dreaming about, anyways? Gavin really couldn't think when those digits were slamming into him so harshly, arching up against the other man as the pleasure started to override the pain. 

"Ah, fuck, baby! Just fuck me already! Come on. I'm yours for tonight" she begged and grinded her sopping cunt up against Ryan's still jean clad erection that she could feel was definitely going to wreck her. Ryan chuckled softly at the demanding request, but he obviously knew he wasn't going to deny such a wonderful offer from this gorgeous woman. He was lonely, both in the dream world and the real world, so he was definitely going take her like the whore she was. Giving her neck a soft peck, his hands slid down to his jeans and immediately began undoing his belt. 

Gavin let out a soft whine as his movements slowed down in speed, anxious eyes wavering down to Ryan's hands that were undoing his own belt. How did he managed to do that in his sleep was unknown to Gavin. He just wished that he was ready for the other's girth. "R-Ryan.." He huffed out, squirming at the peck to his cheek. 

Ryan moabed at the lustful plea of his name on those rosy red lips of hers as he unzipped his fly and pushed his jeans and boxers down enough to let his thick and long cock bob out, already swollen with the blood in his veins that lined his huge cock. "Come on, baby. Don't make me wait anymore. I'm a huge anal slut for you and only you, Ry" she breathed out and smiled as she felt Ryan's large hand spread one of her legs open and kept it open with the grip on the back of her knee, "fuck my pretty little ass, Ry. Give me that delicious looking cock of yours and ruin me." Ryan let out a rough growl at the naughty words and bit the side of her neck again as he aligned his slickened head with her twitching hole, already leaking so much pre that it was acting like the best source of lube. Without any further interruptions and knowing she could probably take it all the way to the hilt, he all but shoved his thick length inside her ass, grunting at the tight and warm heat that surrounded his length and loved the delicious high pitched cry of ecstasy she let out at the feeling of being stuffed all the way. 

Gavin was barely given any time to get use to the sensation of being stretched so wide before Ryan was already pushing in the rest of his length, causing the Brit to squirm and cry out. It almost felt like he was being split in half! Gavin almost immediately began to kick his legs out and scratch at Ryan's back, eyes rolling into his skull as he could feel the blood well up in his rear. 

The woman in his dream let out a shuddery moan and erotically bit her lip at the harsh intrusion. "So big, baby" she choked out as she clawed the large expanse of his back, "don't hold back, baby. Take me how you want. My body is yours to do with as you please tonight." Ryan huffed out a breathy growl at the suggestion and tightening his hold on the back of her leg (and Gavin's as well), he reared back and grunted as he shoved back in with a deep thrust, loving the whorish cry she let out at the sudden thrust and then cried out his name in ecstasy as he repeated the harsh movement, Ryan letting out a series of breathy grunts next to her ear as he ravaged her deliciously tight and wet backdoor entrance, some of her pussy juice sliding down to coat around his penetrating length which made the wonderful thrusts easier. 

While it was pussy juice in Ryan's dream, in reality, the liquid was far more red in contrast. It was Gavin's blood welling up from the tears in his hole. Funnily enough, it wasn't excruciating. The stretch and sliding against his walls was actually a bit pleasant, and the stinging sensation had him panting out. Gavin wasn't being all too quiet with the experience, either. The rough thrusting into his poor virgin ass caused Gavin to cry out with every pound into his body, roughly holding onto the other for dear life. 

Ryan let hissing grunts and deep groans leave his mouth as he savagely thrusted into the squeezing hole that was no doubt well versed in all things anal. "Ah, sss, o-oh fuck, baby! S-So good! Yeah, just, hah, just like that, Ry! Fuck me like the dirty slut I am" she demanded and sank her sharp manicured nails deeper into his back. Ryan hissed at the harsh grip, but then retaliated with fierce snarl and a harsh bite to match as he sank his nails into the back of her knee as he pounded even harder into her tight little ass, making the very bed they were on creak from his furious pace. 

The harsh bite that sank into his skin elicited a yelp from the poor Brit, instantly gripping onto him even tighter than before. "G-Ghh! R-Ry-- Ah!" The harsh thrusts were seemingly never ending as Ryan mercilessly pounded into his poor hole. Part of him wanted his friend to slow down, but the other part encouraged the rough treatment. "S-Shit, you're huge...!" 

"Yeah, baby! H-Hah, uh f-ffuck, d-don't you dare stop! Ah, you're fucking me so hard! C'mon, you big brute! Fuck my ass harder with that big cock of yours!" she cried out and tossed her head back against the pillow and clenched her eyes shut as pleasure soared through every inch of her body from the roots of her dark brown hair to her perfectly manicure and pink nail colored toes. Ryan grunted like a wild primal animal as he fucked her ass as hard as he could, his hips getting sore from how much effort he was fucking the poor girl's rear. 

Gavin would never be able to walk again after this experience. His nails sunk deep into Ryan's back as he was ruthlessly slammed into by that monstrous cock, his own length dribbling with aroused fluids. God, Ryan was an absolute animal! Just being tore apart by the brute had Gavin becoming more aroused by the second, arching up and tightening around his length. "S-Shit, Ry! So good..!~" 

Ryan let out a lustful growl as the woman in his dream cried the same thing. Fuck, Ryan knew he was pleasuring one, but he didn't even realize that he was pleasing both at the same time. Both Gavin and the woman were being pleased by the same cock, both her and Gavin were being ruthlessly fucked into and being treated like a blow up sex doll, both of them were screaming and crying out his name in delicious ecstasy as they had no other choice except to take animalistic thrusts. Honestly to Ryan, it was practically one in the same for him as the feeling of both of their tight asses felt the exactly the same and he was thrusting into them as hard as he could, so hard and brutal that the constant skin slapping noise was even combined into one. This was such a surreal and an extremely accurate lucid dream that Ryan has never had before and fuck did he not want it to end. 

Would Ryan even wake up afterward? Or maybe during the session? Right now Gavin was unable to think out the possibilities when such a thick dick was pounding into him, loudly crying out with choked pleasured sobs leaving him. "R-Ryan! Oh, fuck!~" 

"Tell me you like it. Grr, nngh, come on. Tell me you love me fucking your tight little ass" Ryan grunted out into both the woman's ear, his sharp teeth nipping her ear lobe. God, this might've been the roughest he's ever been and fuck he needed to fuck something after his split. But, now, he has found the perfect fantasy girl (or so he thought) to fuck as hard as he wanted without any repercussions about how hard or how painful the fuck might be. "Come on, grr. Tell me, you dirty slut" he snarled and sank his teeth back into her neck. 

How could he ignore that? Gavin released a filthy moan out at both his words and the rough bites to his skin, rolling his eyes back into his skull as the pleasure ripped through his body. "I-I love it so much..! P-Please don't stop!" Gavin gasped out against the man's ear, his ass clamping down around his length as he began to approach his release. 

Ryan grunted at the lovely words that spilled out of the slutty mouth of hers. "Fucking take it, bitch" he gruffed out breathlessly as his nails practically drew blood from how hard he was gripping the back of her knee as he slammed into her willing ass, his heavy sac smacking loudly as it repeatedly collided with the bottom of her thick ass. 

Gavin always saw Ryan as the sadistic rough type when it came to sex. Just seeing it in action (and feeling it) had Gavin quaking beneath him as he could feel his orgasm gradually building up. "S-So bloody good! You're gonna-- ngh! M-Make me cum, love!~" Gavin whined out, reaching down to rapidly pump his length in time with the other's thrusts. 

Ryan grunted and let out a breathy growl as he too felt his glorious end approaching faster and faster the more he pounded into the tight ass that was starting to clench up around him with the woman's approaching orgasm. "G-Grr, fffucking, ah, gonna fucking cum" he panted and gritted his teeth and let strained breaths leave his mouth as that wonderful fire began to flare up inside. 

Just a bit there, and... Gavin's body seemed to jolt upwards once that glorious release slammed into his body, crossing his eyes in deep pleasure as a deep cry ripped out of his throat. "O-Oh fuuuuuck~" The poor Brit could barely wheeze anything out of his throat, almost as if the breath had been taken out of him. 

Ryan grunted breathlessly and let out a continuous stream of growl-mixed moans as he pounded those last irresistible thrusts until he could no longer hold the urge to cum. "Go on, baby. Fill my dirty hole with your cum. Come on, mark it as yours. Fuck, ah ah hah, I-I'm fucking, hah~!" the woman trailed off as her own end was reaching and then upon releasing a series of shuddery grunts, Ryan sank his teeth back into the woman's already teeth-marked neck and growled viciously as he pumped her ass with all the cum that had been storing in his heavy balls, feeling them draw up with each spurt. 

Gavin's body was both being filled up with and releasing the white substance, arching up off the beanbag as he finally found release and promptly shot his load against himself and Ryan. While he released his own meager amount, Gavin was practically flabbergasted when he could physically feel Ryan's semen sloshing around in his ass and gut, grinding up against the other to let him release his last spurt. "T-That's it.. ahh~" 

Ryan groaned into the woman's neck as he pumped her with copious amounts of his cum, rolling his hips to match the delicious orgasmic waves that were coursing through his being and making sure not a single drop spilled out. "Damn, baby. You must've been really pent up. Sss, fuck, that's it" the woman panted out as she too was going through her own orgasm, practically feeling her stomach swell from how much cum Ryan was pumping into her. 

Christ alive, Ryan was really giving Gavin a hardy workout. More of an ass workout, if anything. Gavin finally sighed out as he could feel the substance settle deep within his gut, cringing at his own semen sticking against his stomach. "R-Ryan, you need to move, love.." 

It seemed as if that somehow got through Ryan's subconscious cause as soon as the woman in his dream gave him a wink and a kiss goodbye, the sex riddled dream was over and Ryan sighed as he pulled his softened length out of Gavin and then rolled off of him and rolled onto his side with his back facing Gavin and went back to sleep. 

And that was it. No waking up, no coaxing or panic, just... going back to sleep. Gavin let out a soft breath and looked down at his leaking hole, the fluids now sliding down his inner thighs and onto the floor. He was so damn tired, but his better side knew that he had to clean this shit up. If anything, he was more concerned about how he was going to explain the pain in his rear to his coworkers in the morning. Gavin glanced over at Ryan and noted his now sleeping form from how much he could see Ryan’s back moving with each deep snore he let out. 

‘Well, that was weird’ he thought as he could do all but nothing except lie there on his back, his ass aching too much for him to be able to move, ‘but, it was definitely a delightful experience.’ 

And Gavin had to smile at that. He wasn’t mad about how this night had turned out for the better. Well, for him and possibly Ryan too. Though he kinda did wish Ryan was awake the entire time he was shagging the British lad, Gavin would obviously take it even if he was going to be a bit slow on is feet from how much his ass was going to be sore. Also...he needed to clean up cause although he was comfortable just laying like this on his back, there were too many fluids of both his and Ryan that was starting to stick and definitely did not want to wake up and feel all icky. So, with that and mustering up his courage and dignity, Gavin cautiously stood on shaky legs and walked over to his discarded jeans and positioning the bundled heap in front of his crotch, he began hobbling towards the door and silently opened it and before he could walk out, he turned back around to the sleeping form of Ryan and murmured: 

“Good night, Ryan. Thanks for the shag” he chuckled as he walked out the room and closed it softly behind him and bee lined it to the bathroom.


End file.
